


you should Smile more // Maylor

by rxgerinabby



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Short Chapters, Slow Updates, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, a bit OOC, everything happens so fast, my writing sucks, oopsie, ships, very short chapters, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxgerinabby/pseuds/rxgerinabby
Summary: Roger was the school troublemaker, always smoking behind the school building and searching for attention from ANYONE. He was insanely popular because of his doll-like face and sharp tongue. Brian was the total opposite.Being new in town, Brian didn't have many friends. He was a tall, quiet guy with a strange love for astrophysics and guitar. He wasn't keen on parties or any sort of rulebreaking.-Two polar opposites end up as roommates. What will happen?





	1. Smells Like Teen Spirit - and cigs

Roger was sitting on his couch, a cigarette between his rosy lips and the radio was blasting obnoxiously loud rock music. He layed his head back, exhaling the smoke tiredly. The apartment was freshly tidied as he was expecting a new roommate to walk through the door any time. Honestly, he wished for a hot girl or guy, but somehow didn't believe God would grant his wish. Suddenly, a knock on the door could be heard. Roger jumped up from his seat, fixing his shirt a little and turned down the radio, moving towards the door. Eager to meet his new roomie, he opened the door with a slight smile. A tall, geeky guy was standing in the doorway, smiling down at Roger. "Hi there, I-I'm Brian. You must be Roger?" Maybe Roger's wish had actually been granted.

Brian didn't know what to expect of Roger, since he only knew his name. But he definitely wasn't prepared to be met with a handsome short boy in a striped shirt, whose intense blue eyes burned right through Brian. He inhaled the air a little, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in all this time. It smelled of cigarettes and slightly like cologne. Basically it smelled like Roger, but Brian didn't want to focus on that right now.

Roger had already introduced himself and shown the taller boy around the place and now they were sitting on the couch together. Brian was offered a cigarette by the other, but he quickly refused. "I don't smoke..."

"Prude." Roger followed the statement up with a chuckle, letting Brian know he was joking. "I mean, I never tried."

"I'm not trying to pressure you into anything Brian, relax, it's just that you look like you need something to make you a bit less tense." He saw that Brian tensed up even more, and he got a bit worried. 'He must think I'm such a dickhead.'

It seemed like the freshly introduced roommates were getting along fine. Roger was basically scanning Brian up and down, he was good at noticing detail, and he stopped at his hands, noticing the signature guitar-playing signs. Light blistering and longer fingernails on the right hand. Now he really had to break the silence. "Do you play without a pick?" Brian lifted his head up a little, looking straight into Roger's eyes in slight confusion. As he figured out what he had been asked, his eyes lit up and his physique relaxed a little. Finally.

"H-how did you know?" Roger threw his head back a little, answering: "Easy. Nails, blisters... and your guitar case in the corner." Brian smiled widely, and for the first time today it seemed like he wasn't anxious. The blonde boy continued: "I have a band with two of my friends, who live just across the hall, but we haven't got a guitar player yet. Still waiting for that."

"Well since I play the guitar, maybe... maybe I could fill that spot?" Brian looked at Roger, his eyes full of hope, and the other had to give in. "Okay fine, I'll introduce you to the boys and you could join us at our next practice. We're called Smile. Speaking of smiling, you should do it more, it suits you."


	2. in the year of ‘39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is suuuuper short, i wrote it while in the car, and i sort of hate it, but yea.

“basically this is a song i wrote a while ago. it’s about a trip to space, since i’m super invested in... y’know... space.” brian followed the sentence up with a small chuckle and looked at roger, then at the fretboard of the out of tune guitar in his hands to strum the first few chords.

roger looked at the other boy with an amazed, almost smitten look on his face. his smile grew wider with each word brian had sung. he wasn’t expecting such a soft voice, nor such a pretty song. “t-that was bloody amazing! just wait until deaks and fred hear this, they’ll flip their shit!” 

roger’s choice of words was a bit amusing, but enough for brian’s cheeks to turn a shade of pink. “thanks... it’s not- it’s really nothing special...” the blonde’s amazement turned into soft laughter now as he sat beside brian. “nothing special? you’re way too humble, it’s great! the only thing i’m wondering is, can you play anything... heavier? you get what i mean?” 

-

the red special fit brian perfectly. the way it sat in his hands, no other guitar could do that, and roger saw it. but it wasn’t just the curly boy’s musical talent that he was looking at. roger knew there was something about brian, he had that special twinkle in his eyes that made him different from the other cute dorky guys that roger had met before. 

“that riff was SICK! god, you’re perfect... i mean perfect for our band. also, your guitar is absolutely beautiful, where’d you buy it?” brian, at that moment, resembled a tomato more than a person by his colour, and grinned.

“thank you so much, you’re all too kind. well, my dad and i made it when i was younger... first guitar i’ve had, and probably the one i’ll stick to all my life.” 

“that’s cute”, roger thought. little did he know he said it out loud too. “you think it’s c-cute?”

-

a knock could be heard coming from the door. visitors, just what brian and roger needed to break the tension that filled the room and thickened the air between them.“what do you want?” the blond boy’s tone was a mix of annoyed and welcoming, strange... 

“it’s the councelor! i’m here about the roommate policy!” roger’s face turned from annoyed to confused.

he opened the door to the sight of a tall blonde lady, well into her 30s. “hello, roger and brian. i’m here to introduce you to the roommate bonding policy, a new thing we’re incorporating into our system.” the boys looked at eachother and eyed the councelor strangely. what the hell was the roommate bonding policy?!


End file.
